


Destinos Cruzados

by Jons2414



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jons2414/pseuds/Jons2414
Summary: Luego de una perdida irreparable a manos de unos antiguos aliados de Voldemort, Harry llega a Forks con un sólo objetivo: Venganza. Sin embargo, el destino puede cambiar la vida del mago de maneras impensables.





	1. Prólogo

Harry odiaba los aeropuertos. Pero debía ser precavido. Hacia tres meses que la guerra había terminado y aún así quedaban restos del ejército de Voldemort. Sin embargo tenía una misión que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. El iba a vengar a sus amigos. Las cosas habían ido bien durante un mes hasta que no lo fueron. Harry nunca olvidaría las caras de Ron y Hermione. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos rojo sangre que habían extinguido sus vidas. Por eso estaba aquí, de camino a un lugar especial: Forks.Según sus fuentes, allí era el lugar donde su enemigo debería hacer su aparición. Un ejército se estaba formando en Seattle y eso era un indicio prometedor. Asi que había decidido llegar a Forks, instalarse, reunir información y comenzar sus planes. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento donde su nuevo auto lo esperaba su nuevo coche. Un volvo negro. Que se diga lo que quiera de los Goblins, no eran nada sino eficientes. Luego de un viaje de una hora hacia Forks a través de arboledas y profundos bosques llegó a su destino. La mansión se alzaba en un lugar profundo de un bosque. Una de las herencias Potter, conveniente para su tarea. Ni bien pasó el umbral de las rejas dobles, las salas se agitaron por primera vez en más de ochenta años. Harry sacó el baúl encogido del bolsillo de su chaqueta y con un movimiento de su mano éste se agrandó.

La casa era bastante amplia. Tres pisos, quince habitaciones, dos comedores, una cámara de duelo, laboratorio e incluso mazmorras. Habia estado sorprendido al reclamar sus señorias, pero necesitaba todos los recursos que puediera conseguir. Pensó que todo había terminado con la muerte de su enemigo, pero parecia que sus ideas y su odio lo perseguirían para siempre. Estaba cansado, de pelear, de planear, pero sobre todo del dolor. Quería paz y tranquilidad. Su vida era una broma, cuando creía que había logrado el equilibrio pasaba algo que dislocaba su existencia. No había Ron para hacerlo reír e incentivarlo con su espíritu travieso, no había Hermione para regañarlo o aconsejarlo. Se los habian robado. No podría recuperarlos, pero se había hecho una promesa. Por eso estaba aquí, en esta ciudad abandonada de dios.

Su llegada estaba cuidadosamente arreglada por los Goblins. Claro que habían estado furiosos por el allanamiento de su banco, el robo de una de sus bóvedas de alta seguridad y la destrucción causada por el dragón, pero Harry no era nada si no obstinado, había heredado muchas bóvedas y señorios y compensó a los duendes, amenazandolos con retirar su dinero y negociando alianzas en caso de necesidad.

Su mundo estaba convulsionado, a pesar de la muerte de Voldemort, el ministerio era débil, habia varios peligrosos mortífagos sueltos y dos héroes de guerra habían sido asesinados por los aliados de Voldemort. Harry sabía que su partida agregaría más inestabilidad, pero tenia un trabajo que hacer. Había matado a Voldemort, no les debía nada. Había sido idolatrado y amado, odiado y vilipendiado, había luchado y muerto por ellos. Ahora sería egoísta y cumpliría un deseo propio. Estaba lleno de rabia e impotencia. Por eso habia escapado con un adiós apresurado a los Weasley y Andrómeda y seguido su camino.

Comenzaba la escuela secundaria la próxima semana, a pesar de su renuencia tenía que mantener su tapadera, un joven de 17 años que no iba a la escuela levantaría sospechas y preguntas incómodas. Sería un Hadrian Pevereell, enmancipado y huérfano. Simple y al punto. Después de todo se iría en un tiempo. Con eso en mente, comenzó a instalarse en su nuevo hogar, estaba inciando un nuevo viaje.


	2. Pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward cavila

Edward estaba desconcertado e irritado. Todo había pasado muy rápido y lo estaba analizando. Acostumbrado a la monotonía de la eternidad y a la insignificancia de los mismos pensamientos humanos por casi cien años, esta situación era inédita para él. Su conflicto tenía un nombre: Bella.  
Había esperado que todo se solucionara con su regreso a Forks, pero no era el caso. Estaba analizando sus acciones y percepciones, y las cosas volvían a él con mayor claridad.  
Cuando Rosalie le había dicho que Bella había saltado de un precipicio había estado cegado por la rabia y el dolor, su tristeza lo llevo a ser irreflexivo. Ahora recordaba con más claridad. Su viaje a Volterra, su intento de exposición como detonante del fin de su existencia, la aparición de Bella y su reunión con los Volturi.  
Su situación era más precaria que nunca, era claro que Aro había visto el conocimiento de Bella de la existencia de su raza como una excusa para transformarla y así tener otro potencial candidato para su guardia. Los ponía en una encrucijada, el no quería transformar a Bella y condenarla a esta vida. Pero a su vez ello arriesgaba la seguridad de su familia.  
Habían pasado tres días desde que habían regresado y todavía no había hablado con su novia, ¿o era ex novia?, no lo sabía ni le preocupaba. Tenía que pensar y la distancia entre ellos era necesaria para poder tomar su decisión racionalmente. Carlisle siempre le había dicho que era un ser apasionado y nunca antes lo creyó como ahora, siempre tuvo señales, pero a lo largo de su monótona existencia no experimentó tantas emociones intensas como en este tiempo en el que conoció a su cantante, o compañera, todo su mundo era confuso. Su intensidad quedó de manifiesto con James, nunca fue más satisfactorio desmembrar a un vampiro. El maldito bastardo que lastimó a Bella lo había llevad o a una rabia ciega.  
Luego su relación se estableció y había pasado con ella los mejores momentos de su vida e incluso considero pedirle matrimonio. Sin embargo, había algo que lo detenía, no podía convencerse a sí mismo de tomar esa determinación ya que significaba transformarla y era algo a lo que se negaba.  
El regreso desde Volterra había sido silencioso. Ni siquiera Alice tenía su personalidad alegre y burbujeante, optando por un silencio sombrío.  
Mirando a través de todo el encuentro con los reyes vampiros, Edward también sabía que Bella había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas. Se veía más inquieta y cautelosa alrededor de ellos, lo cual no era una sorpresa considerando lo que había visto. No sólo presenció la brutalidad de los vampiros, cosa que experimentó cuando James la comenzó a perseguir, sino que presenció el uso del poder de la guardia Volturi para mantener el miedo entre ellos. Era claro que la idea de Bella de los vampiros había cambiado al ver a Jane torturarlo o al escuchar a Aro amenazar a su familia con una dulce sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro.  
Por supuesto, Edward también tuvo que escuchar las opiniones de su familia, habladas y pensadas. Rosalie despotricó contra su estupidez y le dijo con satisfacción que al final le dió la razón con sus hechos: había arriesgado la seguridad de su familia. Emmet y Jasper estaban callados al respecto, pero sus pensamientos le transmitían su decepción por su intento de suicidio.  
Carlisle había sido comprensivo como siempre y lo había tranquilizado diciendole que encontrarían una solución a su situación.  
Pero fue Esme quien abrió sus ojos. Su madre mostró una fachada amorosa y empática por fuera, pero sus pensamientos le mostraron otra cosa. Estaba desamparada porque había querido terminar con su existencia dejándolos atrás. Si bien ella comprendía sus razones, ya que ella misma tuvo un intento de suicidio antes de transformarse, le dolía que no hubiera recurrido a ellos en apoyo. Esme pensaba que había fallado en su rol al no poder ayudar a Edward y eso lo sacudió. Su madre no tenía la culpa, todo recaía en él, tomó sus decisiones y tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias.  
Su regreso a Forks no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, aunque los chismes se habían mantenido a raya.  
Mientras tocaba perezosamente las teclas del piano se replanteaba una y otra vez todo preguntándose si todo esto justificaba la aflicción que impuso en su familia. Era claro que tenía sentimientos por Bella, pero también amaba a cada uno de sus hermanos y sus padres. Habían experimentado muchas cosas y se habían acompañado en diferentes situaciones difíciles. Edward sentía en el fondo de su ser que esta era una prueba para él y su aquelarre y si la superaban todo sería más claro y feliz. Con eso en mente, tenía que tomar una decisión, pero mientras tanto la rutina lo obligaba a retomar la escuela secundaria. Otra vez a la rutina y el aburrimiento de los pensamientos adolescentes insignificantes y tenía que afrontar todo con una sonrisa plástica y el aislamiento autoimpuesto a pesar de sus ganas de destrozar todo a su paso. Era frustante de un modo irónico, a pesar de tener cien años se comportaba como un adolescente hormonal. Mientras salía de su casa hacía su Volvo plateado creía que su vida no podia ser más complicada. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry estaba sentado en su estudio revisando los papeles de Gringotts, sus inversiones iban bien, gracias a los duendes. La mansión Potter en Forks estaba siendo sometida a una profunda limpieza por los dos elfos domésticos que quedaban. Era impresionante la cantidad de polvo y telarañas que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los años, no quería imaginar en que estado se encontrarían las otras propiedades. La biblioteca era una de sus habitaciones preferidas. Nunca había sido aplicado academicamente, pero siempre que tuviera un incentivo para adquirir conocimiento se había esforzado por aprender. A pesar de la creencia popular, los Potter también eran bastante tortuosos en cuanto a las Artes Oscuras, sólo que lo escondían mejor que los Black. Había leído mucho desde la Batalla final, y mucho más durante el último mes. Su magia cambió desde la derrota de Voldemort, no fue brusco, sino progresivo, se volvió más errática y fuerte, un poco irregular en sus estallidos. Estaba seguro que se debía a la Varita de Saúco.  
Todavía no había terminado de instalarse a pesar de haber estado unos días en América, pero era sábado y aún tenía negocios en Inglaterra antes de enfocarse en Forks. Fue con esa determinación que se dirigió hacía la chimenea del amplio estudio, agarró un puñado de polvo flú y dijo la direeción.  
Su aparición no pasó desapercibida para la habitante en la sala, que estaba sentada rígidamente en una silla elegante frente a un servicio de té.  
-Señor Potter, ¿ A qué debo el honor?- Pregunto Minerva McGonagall con seriedad. Era obvio que no quería andar por las ramas ni desperdiciar tiempo en reuniones sociales.  
Harry no podía culparla, entre las secuelas de la guerra, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y su nuevo cargo como Directora del Colegio no tendría un momento de paz, lo que era claramente indicado por sus facciones cansadas, y el envejecimiento que se dio a notar en la hebras plateadas de sus cabello sostenido por el habitual moño.  
-Directora, buenas tardes- saludó Harry- Vengo a ingresar a la Cámara Secreta, dejé un artefacto que me será de utilidad en los tiempos por venir.  
McGonagall cambió su postura, obvservando al joven frente a ella atentamente, pareció considerar algo y tomar una decisión.  
-Harry- su voz se suavizó- Sé que son tiempos difíciles para ti, la vida te ha tratado cruelmente, pero espero que sepas que tienes gente dispuesta a apoyarte y que muchos de nosotros te queremos, no dejes que la rabia y la ira te dominen y sean tu guía, tu más que nadie debes saber a donde nos lleva el odio insensato- lo último fue dicho con un toque de severidad,una advertencia disfrazada de consejo.  
-Minerva, agradezco sus palabras, pero esto no se trata sólo de venganza, como la mayoría de la Orden piensa, es cierto que es en parte por ello, pero debemos terminar lo que comenzamos, hasta que los mortífagos sigan sueltos y los aliados restantes de Voldemort no estén capturados o muertos este ciclo no estará cerrado. Todo lo que se necesitará es la aparición de un mago lo suficientemente poderoso que siga los pasos del Señor Oscuro y dentro de unos años volveremos a encontrarnos en un enfrentamiento abierto. Pensé que con Voldemort muerto todo terminaría, pero es claro que su odio y codicia echaron raíces en las mentes de sus seguidores. No quiero vivir en ese mundo, y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo para derrotar sus ideas mezquinas, no sólo por mi, sino también por mis amigos y aquellos que amo y amé.  
McGonagall observó a su ex- estudiante. Los ojos verde esmeralda tenían un borde afilado y brillaban como la maldición que había fallado dos veces en este hombre. La guerra los había cambiado a todos, pero Harry todavía era un joven risueño incluso después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Hoy no quedaba mucho del niño que disfrutaba de las travesuras y se enfrentaba a la adversidad con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero Minerva estaba convencida de algo: ni Voldemort, ni los mortífagos, ni los vampiros habían logrado quitarle a su joven ex-alumno su bondad. Esto era algo que la tranquilizaba, siempre había admirado la tenacidad y determinación de Potter, a veces no encontraba en ella para ocultar su favoritismo, no debía tenerlos como profesora, pero vio como este niño enfrento a uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos y crueles de la historia y aún así conservó lo que lo hizo un símbolo: su bondad y amor por aquellos que lo merecían. Eso la hacía orgullosa.  
\- Haga lo que deba, Señor Potter, y sepa que siempre tendrá un hogar en Hogwarts- dijo McGonagall.  
-Gracias Profesora- afirmó Harry con una sonrisa en sus rostro.-Volveré una vez que obtenga lo que debo.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina. Caminó rápidamente por los familiares pasillos, viendo que en su mayoría el interior del castillo había sido reconstruido, gracias a la magia por ello.  
Se dirigió al baño de las niñas en el segundo piso, ingresó y selló la puerta con un movimiento de su varita. No podía pecar de cauteloso, la guerra le enseño eso. Se paró frente al lavabo.  
-Abierto-siseó en lengua pársel.  
El lavabo se abrió y se separó para él, Harry no dudó y se deslizó por la tubería, amortiguando su caída con un poco de magia. Caminó en contemplación hasta la otra entrada y siseó nuevamente para que se abriera.  
La cámara también mostraba un poco de abandono, Harry no se preocupaba por ello, le causaba satisfacción que el legado de Tom Riddle fuera esto, un cádaver de una serpiente de sesenta pies y una Cámara sucia y oscura.  
Se dirigió al lateral de la estatua de Slytherin y abrió la puerta que se encontraba allí. La habitación la encontró luego de la muerte de Voldemort, después de decidir que la Cámara sería el lugar adecuado para guardar el artefacto, ya que siendo el único capaz de hablar pársel nadie podría ingresar aquí. Supuso que era un estudio en la antigüedad así como un lugar para elaborar pociones, si el caldero y las mesas laterales eran un indicador. Continuó su camino hasta el fondo donde había una plataforma sobre la cual se encontraba un almohadón negro, y allí, encima de él, se encontraba una varita blanca con nudos familiares: la Varita de Saúco.  
Había sido un presentimiento, fingió devolverla a la tumba de Dumbledore, pero hoy no podía arrepentirse de su decisión. A pesar de toda la sangre que la manchaba y la codicia que generó, era suya.  
Posó su mano en ella e inmediatamente fue poseído por un sentimiento cálido y poderoso, la varita cantaba en su mano así como la magia en su núcleo. Con un movimiento, las chispas doradas volaron de la punta.  
Satisfecho, Harry salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con otro movimiento de varita. Ni siquiera tenía que luchar por su control, era como si estuviera ansiosa de servir a su maestro. No era de extrañar que muchos se impresionaron con Dumbledore, el poder que exudaba la varita era increíble y su propia magia interactuaba con ello.  
Una vez en el baño nuevamente, el joven se dirigió hacia su próximo destino, echandosé un encantamiento de desilusión.  
El claro no había cambiado en estos meses, parecía impertérrito por el paso del tiempo considerando lo que pasó allí. Harry sabía que estaba cerca, lo sentía en sus huesos.  
Barrió su mirada por el lugar, y justo cuando iba a seguir su escrutinio lo vió. En el suelo había un reflejo negro de una piedra bastante conocida. La recogió, guardándola en el bosillo de su túnica y se dirigió hacia la escuela.  
Siseando nuevamente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina de la Directora, Harry subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. McGonagall seguía sentada en en el mismo lugar, leyendo una revista, posiblemente de transfiguración. Levantó la vista cuando se aclaró la garganta, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada interrgogante.  
-Tengo todo Profesora, le agradezco por su tiempo-dijo el joven mago- Cualquier situación extraña o cambio le será informado, si necesita mi ayuda o asistencia en algo puede decirme y estaré dispuesto a prestarlas.  
-Gracias Harry, cuídate y te deseo éxito- afirmó con resignación, era claro que no iba cambiar de parecer.  
Harry se dirigió a la chimenea y dijo:  
-Número Doce, Grimmauld Place-.  
Salió limpiandóse el polvo y maldiciendo a los magos por los métodos bruscos de transporte.  
-El amo Harry ha vuelto a casa- pronunció Kreacher con una alegría inusual. El elfo había cambiado demasiado, inclusó lloró cuando se enteró de Ron y Hermione.  
-Hola Kreacher, ¿ puedes hacerme algo para comer? Nada complicado, unos bocadillos estarán bien.  
-Lo que el amo necesite- dijo el elfo y se dirigió a la cocina.  
-Estaré en la biblioteca Kreacher, debo revisar unos libros- dijo Harry, comenzando a caminar a su destino.  
Grimmauld Place parecía un lugar diferente, a pesar de que no se redecoró, Kreacher hizo un trabajo increíble con la limpieza. La residencia Black volvió a su antigua gloria.  
Una vez en la biblioteca, Harry comenzo a investigar el hechizo del que había leído bastante en el último mes: Fiendfyre. Requería mucho control, ya que era un hechizo temperamental como lo había demostrado en la Sala de Requisitos. Con la varita de Saúco en su poder, Harry estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. También ayudaba el dominar la Occlumancia, cosa que Harry por fin logró. Se complació en ello, no era un inepto, a pesar de lo que Snape y muchos otros piensen.  
Se dirigió a la cámara de duelo, una habitación aislada y protegida con multitud de encantamientos.  
Una vez allí, se concentró.  
-Fiendfyre!- pronunció claramente. El fuego demoníaco comenzó a fluir de la Varita Mayor rápidamente y tomó la forma de un fénix. Harry se encontró sorprendido, pensó que el hechizo iba a luchar más. Pero podía dirigir el pájaro de fuego a voluntad con relativa facilidad.  
Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, ejerció su voluntad y terminó el encantamiento.  
Fue otra vez a la biblioteca para encontrar su refrigerio en una de las mesas laterales. Se sentó allí y se propuso pasar el resto del día leyendo sobre hechizos ofensivos y luego practicarlos sin temor a que su magia se volviera loca.  
Si había algo que agradecer a los Black era que tenían una de las mejores bibliotecas del mundo, a pesar de ser unos bastardos fanáticos y tortuosos.

El domingo amaneció con un día lluvioso y Harry bajó a la cocina para encontrar un desayuno consistente en tocino, huevos revueltos, pan recién horneado, café y jugo de calabaza. Kreacher sin lugar a dudas quería mimar a su maestro . El elfo en cuestión se encontraba tarareando tranquilamente mientras limpiaba la cocina.  
-Kreacher, sabes que durante un tiempo no estaré en Grimmauld Place, me gustaría que vinieras a la mansión conmigo, sólo deberás venir para hacer la limpieza habitual.-  
-Como el amo Harry quiera, Kreacher estará más tranquilo al cuidar del amo y no dejarlo a merced de elfos desconocidos-afirmó la criatura con orgullo, como si los otros elfos lo insultaban al creer que pueden cuidar a Harry.  
El mago le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras tomaba un trago de jugo de calabaza.  
-Gracias Kreacher, el desayuno es espléndido, como siempre- este comentario fue acompañado con una sonrisa, la cocina de Kreacher era increíble.  
-Kreacher sólo vive para servir al Maestro Harry.-  
-Nos vamos a la tarde Kreacher, ya sabes donde queda la Mansión.-comentó Harry, habiéndole mostrado el lugar a Kreacher ante cualquier emergencia.- Los elfos de allí ya deberían haber terminado la mayor parte de la limpieza, también podrás ayudar si quieres hacerlo.  
El resto de la tarde se pasó con Harry viajando a Gringotts y el resultado se mostraba en el anillo de oro en su dedo medio que tenía la piedra de resurrección en él.  
Si bien no había dado crédito al folclore, con tantos mortífagos sueltos no podía arriesgarse a que estos artefactos poderosos cayeran en las manos equivocadas.  
La Varita se explicaba por sí misma, le daba mucho poder a quien la adquiría. La piedra por una cuestión distinta, también daba poder, pero en una forma indirecta: el conocimiento. Se podía convocar a los fantasmas de muchos magos y brujas brillantes, los fundadores o cualquier otro mago notable y quien los convocara podría adquirir una cantidad notable de conocimiento en forma de hechizos, maldiciones y pociones terribles que cualquier mago promedio querría adquirir.  
Al principio Harry no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero mientras más lo pensaba estaba seguro de que no podía dejar nada al azar, las variables desconocidas en su opinión siempre eran las que volvían a morderte en el culo.  
Fue con estos pensamientos que Harry se encontró en la Mansión Potter con Kreacher a su lado. El resto de la tarde y la noche la paso en su estudio leyendo libros de hechizos y terminado de analizar las finanzas de sus señorias, siendo un embrollo bastante grande tanto la finca Potter como la Black, y eso era ponerlo a la ligera.  
Con una sensación de logro y presentimiento, Harry se dirigió a la cama, sabiendo que mañana tendría que rogar por la paciencia para aguantar a los adolescentes hormonales y el drama que ello conllevaba. Esperaba no tener que matar a nadie.


End file.
